Mensajes
by Luisee
Summary: Los ojos rojos de Naraku se abrieron llenos de coraje, al entenderlo todo. *Cumpleaños de Morgan*


—**Summary**: Los ojos rojos de Naraku se abrieron llenos de coraje, al entenderlo todo. *Cumpleaños de Morgan*

—**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko-Sensei.

—**Pairing**: Naraku X Kikyou… creo.

—**N/A**: u,u Abajo…

* * *

✿✾|Mensajes|✾✿

* * *

El teléfono móvil vibró y Kikyou le dirigió una mirada seca, mantuvo la boca como una línea, que después de unos segundos, se convirtió en una línea un poco torcida, sólo un poco.

—Puede atender su teléfono, no hay problema —murmuró un hombre, sonriente.

La doctora tomó el móvil y lo guardó en su bolsa, decidida a ignorar el mensaje, pues sabía de quien venía y que es lo que contenía. Otro _mensaje romántico_ de Naraku que ella no estaba dispuesta siquiera a leer. ¿Cómo era posible que él tuviera tanto descaro? Si bien todos conocían esa actitud que se cargaba, Kikyou jamás pensó que recibiría tipos de mensajes _sugerentes_. No lo creía tan idiota.

—No se preocupe, no es nada importante —murmuró una segura Kikyou cuando la vibración volvió a sentirse en la bolsa.

.

.

Cuando la doctora se vio libre de sus actividades laborales normales, tomó el móvil de nuevo, sacándolo de su bolsa con bastante disgusto, disgusto existente sin embargo no visible.

Sabía, realmente, sabía que haber pasado la noche anterior con Naraku había sido un error. Pues con tantos años conociéndole ella debería estar al corriente que ese hombre no entendía razones y que por más que le explicaran siempre entendería sólo lo que le convenía.

—Ah, Naraku —musitó Kikyou con voz calmada, sin aparente preocupación o molestia.

Pero la joven doctora tenía soluciones para todo, y su relación con Naraku no era la excepción, tan llano, como cualquier otro asunto, iría a buscar a su _novio_ a su casa, le diría, o más bien recordaría, los términos de su relación y él tendría que aceptar o simplemente su fugaz e impensable noviazgo llegaría al final.

Siempre había habido una relación de amor y odio entre ellos. Amor, enfermizo y descarado, por parte de él y odio, bien justificado, por parte de ella. Era algo equivalente. Sí, Kikyou no era como las novias normales, pero, _vamos_, su pareja tampoco era normal a fin de cuentas.

.

.

.

.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —le riñó Kagura a su hermano mayor cuando vio que arrojaba lejos el móvil y maldecía como un hereje.

Naraku no había pasado la noche en casa, había llegado en la mañana con un humor como el de un niño al que le acaban de dar un estúpido y nuevo juguete caro, conforme las horas del día pasaban su humor y buen genio se iban transformando hasta volverse un Naraku peor que el de siempre.

El mayor sólo miró a su hermana, con coraje y frustración, gritándole algo que ella no entendió bien pero supo que no debía volver a preguntar. Ni que le importara si Naraku tenía problemas.

En el comedor, Kanna, Hakudoushi y Byakuya estaban almorzando. Todos, aun conociendo a su hermano mayor, se sorprendieron ante tal respuesta. Naraku no solía gritar sin que le jodieran horas antes. Debía haber graves complicaciones para Naraku si dejaba el cinismo y sarcasmo para sacar su furia tan fácilmente.

Para los ojos de Naraku no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que cualquier persona notaría su malestar y frustración, así que dejó la idea que tenía en mente; no, ya no iría a buscar a Kikyou, y es que seguro, ella sólo armaría una de esas típicas escenas donde él quedaba como el _malo_ y ella como la _buena_. Lo que, _obviamente_, no era cierto.

Aunque debía aceptar que la actitud tan compasiva, con todos menos con él, de su novia era lo que le atraía tanto. Nadie quiere lo que tiene sino lo que es difícil de conseguir. Por lo menos así funcionaban las cosas para Naraku.

—Me largo —les espetó a sus hermanos, quienes estaban en el comedor, dicho esto tomó su móvil de donde lo había arrojado y después se fue, no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo.

Claro, los buenos modales eran de familia.

.

.

No había pasado ni una hora de la salida de Naraku, cuando el timbre de la puerta de la casa sonó musicalmente, dando a entender que tenían visitas.

Kanna se mantuvo sentada en su lugar, Kagura y Hakudoushi, que estaban peleando a gritos, no se movieron de su discusión y Byakuya fue el único que se dignó a abrir la puerta, suspirando por el comportamiento de sus hermanos, y luego decían que él era raro.

—¿Tú…? —el muchacho divagó por un momento—. Oh, pasa, vamos, siéntete en casa… Kikyou.

Byakuya abrió la puerta a todo lo ancho, haciéndose a un lado para que la invitada entrara. Como buen anfitrión, el muchacho la invitó a sentarse en la sala.

Observando con detenimiento la casa lujosa, Kikyou se sentó. Dejando su móvil y su bolso sobre la mesita que había frente al sofá.

—¿Dónde está Naraku? —sin rodeos, preguntó ella.

—Él acaba de irse, no hace mucho… puedes esperarle si quieres —Byakuya sonrió, afable—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

La joven doctora estuvo a punto de quedarse en la casa, aceptar la bebida y esperar a Naraku para enfrentarle en su propio terreno y así demostrarle que nada de lo que él pudiera decirle iba a intimidarla y eso era algo que le faltaba aprender.

Kikyou no llevaba cinco minutos en la casa, cuando una discusión comenzó. Una _buena_.

—¡Dijiste que ibas a llevarme! —murmuró un enojado Hakudoushi, su voz se escuchaba terriblemente molesta.

—No, te dije que si tenía tiempo lo haría —Kagura habló mordaz—. ¡Resulta que no tengo, engendro!

—Pues entonces tomaré el maldito auto e iré sólo —se escuchó el ruido de algún objeto de vidrio romperse.

—¡No me arrojes nada! —se escuchó como un golpe seco y luego el quejido de Hakudoushi.

—¡No me golpees, tontaaa! —el griterío continuó. Se escucharon palabrotas y más sonidos de destrucción.

Kikyou alzó la ceja, mirando al muchacho que tenía enfrente, quien tenía la expresión más normal del mundo. Sí, en definitiva, eran la familia de Naraku.

Unos segundos después, Kanna se sentó a un lado de su hermano, entré él y la recién llegada. La expresión de la niña era la misma de siempre pero en casa habían aprendido a conocerla tan bien que Byakuya supo que ella empezaba a rogar con su silencio que calmara a aquellos dos pleitistas.

—Familia, hay visitas —pero el comentario de Byakuya fue ignorado vilmente, y más ruidos de objetos cayendo se escucharon. Pese a eso él no dejó de mantener su sonrisa.

Claro, Naraku era el único que podía medio calmarlos.

—Es mejor que me vaya, vendré a buscarlo luego —ella se levantó, tomó su bolso con elegancia—, dile que vine a buscarle.

Como un cabellarlo, Byakuya la acompañó hasta la puerta para desearle suerte en el camino y murmurar una que otra cosa sobre que viniera a visitarlo pronto. Esa familia no tenía arreglo. Y Kikyou se fue, porque para ser sinceros no soportaba estar en un ambiente tan… tendría también que hablar con Naraku sobre cómo debería de ponerle más atención a sus hermanos menores.

.

.

—Miren, idiotas —murmuró con malicia un sonriente Hakudoushi con un objeto en sus manos—. Tengo algo que no era mío, pero ahora sí lo es. Kikyou me dejó un regalito.

Kanna ni siquiera buscó mirar a su hermano, Byakuya se le acercó, tan sólo para asegurarse que de verdad era el móvil de Kikyou, el muchacho sonrió divertido y Kagura, bueno, ella no esperó ni un segundo para darle su acostumbrado regaño:

—Sólo eso faltaba, pequeño ladrón.

La joven intentó arrebatarle el móvil a su hermano menor, si bien no tenía la mejor relación con aquella mujer sabía que su teléfono en manos de Hakudoushi podría joderle la vida en treinta minutos.

—Ni hablar, tonta… —con rapidez única, el adolescente subió corriendo por las escaleras con sus dos hermanos mayores tras él. Dispuestos a armar una situación que sabían terminaría mal.

Ella le tiró una manotada, pero no logró atinarle, pues Hakudoushi era hábil y tenía experiencia para esquivar, además sus golpes no eran tan fuertes como hacerlo callar en una situación importante, sin embargo la hermana no se dio por vencida, intentó agarrar el ajeno objeto y fue entonces que el pequeño demonio de la casa recibió unos cuantos golpes pero ninguno tan potente como hacerle soltar el móvil.

—Eso no es tuyo.

—Tampoco tuyo —le riñó Hakudoushi, molesto y cínicamente indignado—. ¡Vete al diablo, Kagura!

La pelea siguió con los hermanos pleitistas corriendo como niños traviesos, moviéndose de un lado a otro del pasillo que llevaba a las alcobas. Un florero que estaba en una mesita afuera de la habitación de Naraku se hizo trizas, otro más a la lista, pero eso no impidió seguir con todo el alboroto. Kagura bufó, pero tan sólo saber que podía frustrar una travesura de su hermano menor le llenaba de anticipada satisfacción.

De pronto, el móvil vibró.

Byakuya se había mantenido sólo como observador pero en ese momento terminó por quitarle el teléfono móvil a su hermano, con una facilidad increíble, miró que es lo que había recibido.

—¿Un mensaje de Naraku? —soltó Byakuya, mirando _inocentemente_ la pantalla.

—Déjame ver —Kagura agarró con algo de brusquedad el móvil y leyó atentamente, sólo unos segundos y la cara de la joven ardió. Porque todos sabían que Naraku era de lo peor, ahora también sabía que era un pervertido.

Hakudoushi fue quien tomó el móvil después, aprovechando que su hermana estaba medio aturdida. El adolescente leyó extrañamente atento. Y luego dejó escapar una insolente carcajada.

—Oh, Naraku quiere repetir sus noches de pasión con Kikyou y ella no se deja —rio más—. De seguro Kikyou venía aquí para romper con él… ¡Qué idiota! —y continuó riendo como si no hubiera una mañana, mientras miraba la pantalla con devoción. Agarrar ese móvil había sido la mejor decisión de su vida o por lo menos la más divertida, la más jodidamente divertida.

—Cállate, mocoso —le espetó Kagura—. Aunque… sí, es un gran idiota —con el _bochornoso_ momento pasado ella se dio el lujo de sonreír por el hecho de que Naraku podía ser pervertido pero hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta que era muy estúpido.

Debería saber que a una mujer no se le manda ese tipo de mensajes a menos que ella lo pida, y todos sabían que Kikyou no es de las que pedirían _eso_. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Byakuya. El móvil vibró de nuevo, como pidiendo atención.

—¿Otro mensaje?

—Dame, dame, dame —gritó un emocionado Hakudoushi, rápido empezó a teclear con descaro para mandar una falsa respuesta.

Kagura y Byakuya se dieron cuenta que tenían en sus manos una arma poderosa con la cuál podían joderle la vida a Naraku aunque sea un rato y así cobrarse una que otra injusticia hecha por su _amado_ hermano mayor. Se miraron como cómplices de un delito, muy a su forma única y peculiar, formaron una alianza.

Los tres hermanos habían subido las escaleras como aparentes enemigos pero en aquellos momentos las bajaban como aliados, acercándose a la sala donde Kanna estaba leyendo un libro de astrofísica, es decir tal vez hasta ella quería unirse.

—Manda una respuesta creíble —susurró Kagura, maliciosa.

—Déjame a mí —murmuró Byakuya, tomando el teléfono móvil, y empezando a teclear—. Eso servirá.

—Oye, no le pongas caritas al mensaje, tonto —con obviedad, comentó el pequeño demonio de la casa, para después rodar los ojos.

—¿Eh? No le veo el problema.

—¿Crees que Kikyou es el tipo de mujer que mandaría una carita triste el decir _eso _que pusiste? —apoyó Kagura, rodando los ojos al igual que su hermano.

Al final de cuentas. El mensaje fue enviado, para incertidumbre de Byakuya, sin carita.

|Ese fue el peor sexo de mi vida, así que Naraku no le des tanta importancia y deja de hablar de ello|

La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Provocando que los hermanos rieran un poco, frente a la indescifrable mirada de Kanna.

—¿Qué manda decir? —curioseó Kagura.

|Fue el único de tu vida|

En cuanto el hermano del medio leyó la respuesta, los ojos de Kagura se abrieron como platos. La risa de Hakudoushi no tardó en escucharse. Pues aquel mensaje daba a entender que Naraku había sido el primer hombre de Kikyou la noche anterior pese a que ella tenía ya veinticinco años.

La risa no se hizo esperar.

—Tú cállate, Kagura, que eres más virgen que Kanna —molestó lleno de malignidad el hermano menor. La aludida se sonrojó, mientas Hakudoushi tomaba el móvil y mandaba un mensaje más.

|Sí, imagínate lo malo que fue|

Durante un largo reto, ellos estuvieron mandando mensajes, uno tras otro, cuidando que realmente pareciera que era Kikyou quien los había mandado, por las respuestas recibidas cada vez hacían enojar más a Naraku hasta que se decidieron había sido suficiente y enviaron un mensaje tajante.

—¿Qué libro odia Naraku? —preguntó Kagura, mientras era ella quien agarraba el móvil.

—Pues…

|Te dejo, Naraku, tengo que ir a leer la saga de Crepúsculo|

Y el último mensaje fue enviado bajo una cortante despedida sin cuidado y con un extra de algo que él odiaba.

.

.

Naraku llegó y se sentó en el sillón molesto, mirado a Kanna y Byakuya de reojo, quienes estaban atentos a un programa de televisión viejo y pasado de moda.

—¿Pasó algo interesante hoy, Kanna? —e incluso la menor de casa se hizo cómplice pues su respuesta fue negativa.

—No.

Kanna fijó sus ojos oscuros en su hermano mayor. Él traía una cara que detonada molestia sin medida, sus ojos brillaban de desesperación e _impotencia_… casi literalmente hablando por lo que había escuchado de sus hermanos. Kanna lo supo, lo que habían hecho sus hermanos había afectado bastante a Naraku, porque no llegó gritando insultos y queriendo matar a todos, estaba humillado, supuestamente por Kikyou y esa siempre había sido la debilidad su hermano mayor.

—¿Quieres cenar? —preguntó Kagura como todos los días, de muy mala gana, apenas intentado no reír y bailar en su cara. Fingió no estar ni un poco realizada después de joderle un rato la vida—. Pero no critiques mi comida, tus comentarios siempre son los peores —le gruñó ella.

—Mis críticas sobre la comida son las únicas que recibes —bufó el con molestia soltando un gruñido. Nadie se paraba un momento a decirle a Kagura como demonios había estado su comida.

—Imagínate lo malas que son —Kagura sonrió para su hermano, al tiempo que Byakuya y Kanna no despegaban la mirada del televisor. Tan atentos.

Los ojos rojos de Naraku se abrieron llenos de coraje, al entenderlo todo.

Y claro, en ese momento Hakudoushi bajó las escaleras son lentitud torturante para después reír mientras sacaba la lengua y mostraba a su _querido_ hermano mayor el móvil de Kikyou. Sólo para confirmar que sí era lo que pensaba.

* * *

✾✿|Fin|✿✾

* * *

—**N/A**:Morgan, La Capitana, sé que, como siempre digo, éste fic, es raro y quizá está lleno de errores de todo tipo. Luego vendré con la segunda versión para ver si ese puede compensar lo que le falta a este. En fin, sólo digo que no importa cuántos errores tenga -los cuales me puedes decir y criticar- está hecho cariño para tu cumpleaños. Espero recibir tu opinión.

¡Feliz cumpleaños de todos modos c:!

Alguien más por ahí, ¿Comentarios?


End file.
